Lluvia ácida
by Una Usuaria
Summary: 10 drabbles de Yahiko y Konan, los villanos evangelizados en Naruto. Su relación y sentimientos a través de su historia conectada con la trama real del anime. Romance / erótico/ amistad


**Y de esta nueva OTP ship no hay nada, creo que cero… ¿por qué? Son unas de las parejas más lindas. Yahiko está hecho un cueroteeee ¿a poco ño? Igual soy la única loca que le gusta este perforado hombre pelirrojo y su novia la papelitos baby.  
Bueno dejaré mi aporte porque creo que al igual que mi KibaTama ellos merecen todo el amor del mundo. No sé algo fresco para variar y salir de la rutina shipera. Esta pareja es tan tierna y sensual a la vez, arden.**

 **Resumen:** _10 drabbles, sí drabbles porque se me fundió el cerebro con las viñetas de KibaTama. Sobre Yahiko y Konan, los villanos evangelizados en Naruto. Su relación y sentimientos a través de su historia conectada con la trama real del anime._

 **Disclaimer:** _Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, y pues…_

 _ **-o-**_

 **Lluvia ácida**

 **Miedo**

La dejaron sola. Su rostro era una pálida hoja, gastada y marchita. Observó el cadáver de su compañero, húmedo y frío. El charco de sangre que salía de su estómago se mezclaba con la lluvia. Konan se agachó para acariciar sus mejillas y las manos ahora tiesas. En cualquier momento su cuerpo sufriría el rigus-mortis y comenzaría a apestar. Paso sus dedos suavemente por los parpados y sus pestañas pelirrojas. Dibujó algo sobre las pechas en su nariz. Tragó saliva y gracias a la lluvia pudo esconder sus lágrimas. Tomó la mano muerta entre las suyas y pensó que no podría avanzar sin él. Que no respirara en este mundo a su lado la aterró. Estaba paralizada, no quería apartarse de su cadáver.

 **A escondidas**

― ¿Por qué te gusta esto?― preguntó Yahiko mientras se quitaba la playera.

― Es divertido… ven― respondió Konan abriendo los brazos, mostrando sus senos lechosos y firmes.

Había encontrado el lugar ideal para sus encuentros pasionales. Lejos de todos, dentro de un pequeño cuarto donde se almacenaban enaceres generales como cobijas, mantas, armas, costales de papa. No era muy a menudo que se encontraran en esa situación, de hecho era casi imposible, pero cuando se daba lo aprovechaban. Konan era demasiado sexual y necesitaba estar con su novio al menos una vez al mes, masturbarse no era lo mismo y ni de loca buscaría otro hombre. Yahiko era el primero y el único.

― D-despacio… aún me siento un poco adolorido por la persecución de ayer― avisó Yahiko al ver a Konan desabotonando su pantalón y sentir sus labios en la punta de su glande.

― ¿Cuándo te he lastimado? Cierra los ojos… te haré sentir mejor, amor.

 **Secreto**

Lo correcto e incorrecto siempre se define por el punto de vista de cada persona. Lo que para unos es felicidad quizá para otros es una aberración. Konan sabía de esa filosofía subjetiva y prematura para su época.

No le importaba.

Nagato sospechaba pero jamás le recriminó nada. La entendía. Konan estaba devastada y cargaba con ese peso por años, quizá en otra vida su alma continuaría dolida. Así que lo ignoró y continuó con su rutina. Cortó su chakra del cuerpo de "Pain" al ver entrar a Konan a la habitación donde se encontraban los seis cuerpos que usaba para la batalla.

El cuerpo de Yahiko estaba ahí, inerte y sin su esencia, pero era su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo joven que ella amó. Lo tocó como se tocan las reliquias y después lo montó como se monta un caballo. Arrojó sus pantaletas al suelo y con delicadeza tomó el mimbro rígido entre sus piernas. Luego comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo lento y cruel.

 **Piel**

Una, dos, veintitrés, cuarenta y cinco y el número de pecas aumentaba. Yahiko estaba bañado de esos coquetos lunares. En la espalda, los brazos, hombros, en sus mejillas, el dorso… llegaba incluso hasta sus nalgas duras. Konan amaba contarlas y Yahiko se quedaba dormido. Su piel bronceada y sus cabellos anaranjados combinaban bellamente.

Para Yahiko no era gran cosa, por culpa de esas pequitas, sufría de bully por otros niños. Un niño como él en un país que no dejaba de llover era extraño y al mismo tiempo divertido. Yahiko le daba color a los días grises y su cabello se podía ver desde la lejanía.

Ese hombre parecía venir de tierras más lejanas, lejanas y soleadas, llenas de mar y arena. Y cada una de sus pecas era una estrella que se convirtió en los sueños de él.

 **Alcohol**

Si recordaba, Jiraya les dio muchas recomendaciones para cuando llegasen a ser adultos. Siempre tenían que ver con sexo, juegos y alcohol, porque decía que las reglas shinobi era más fáciles de seguir que las de la vida. Cuando fue mayor de edad comprendió mejor las palabras de su maestro. El sexo no era un vicio, era con amor y placer, en los juegos generalmente perdía con sus compañeros y el alcohol, ese era problema de Nagato, porque se embriagaba muy rápido. Muchas veces tuvo que llevarlo a dormir porque con media botella estaba delirando.

Para su sorpresa, Konan resistía muy bien el vino y lo que se le pusiera en frente. Vencía a muchos colegas a la hora de beber, sin perder su elegancia y cordura. Ella era tan distinguida que ni siquiera perdía el control. A menos que se tratara de él, porque Yahiko era siempre su mayor debilidad.

― ¿Quieres jugar?― solía preguntar Konan a Yahiko en las reuniones.

― Voy a perder… y estoy seguro que me vas a hacer cosas pervertidas.

 **Celos**

Bonita, caray, Konan no era bonita, era hermosa, era perfecta e inteligente. Adornaba su cabello de una manera preciosa que la hacía ver como una muñeca. No fue hasta que después que aquel compañero le declaro su amor, que se dio cuenta que tenía competencia. Obviamente, Konan hermosa, no pasaba desapercibida. A pesar de haber en el grupo tres mujeres más, Konan era la más guapa y la líder.

Había descubierto no sólo a ese atrevido que le dio la carta, si no a otros dos más, espiándola, vigilándola, encontrando un momento para abordarla.

Quería besarla frente a todos y decirles, miren, ella es mía. Se tragaba las ansias y dejaba que las cosas siguieran. Ella no estaba interesada, sólo tenía ojos para él, pero qué más da, un hombre siempre es inseguro por naturaleza y Yahiko estaba lleno de miedos y tormentas en su cabeza.

Necesitaba reafirmar que Konan lo quería. Es por eso que cuando encontraba la oportunidad, la acosaba y besaba entre las sombras y pasillos pequeños, sintiendo su lengua y la saliva adherirse a sus labios.

 **Humillación**

― ¿Quieres coger?― había preguntado Hydan en un tono despectivo― vamos a mi cuarto. Nadie se enterará, no están.

Konan lo observó fijamente. Por su puesto que cualquier mujer ignorante le diría que sí a Hydan, cabellos plateados, piel nacarada y aspecto de motociclista _: sexy viril man_. Konan no, ella no quería involucrarse con nadie de Akatsuki y menos con Hydan. A pesar de ser de la misma aldea, jamás se habían visto u escuchado sobre él. Aunque no lo demostrara le asustaba un poco. Ese hombre asesina a sangre fría.

― ¿No? Vamos, Konan, una mujer como tú seguramente también tiene la necesidad…― Hydan se acercó a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para poder tomarla de la cintura y atraerla a él.

― Gracias pero no estoy interesada.

― ¡Ja! No te hagas la inocente… dicen que te acuestas con Pain.

Ante la acusación, Konan no tuvo más remedio que darle una cachetada a manera de advertencia, que se anduviera con cuidado. Las mujeres de Akatsuki no son ni fáciles ni tontas.

 **Salida**

Estaba un poco acostumbrada a la soledad, un poco nada más porque luego le daba por llorar. Esta nueva soledad que la aprisionaba era mortal. La torturaba lentamente y no sabía a donde escapar. No había caminos de escape o una salida de emergencia.

Estaba sola y muerta.

La ciudad seguía llorando y ella se dejaba empapar por el agua con la necesidad de expiar sus pecados. Quizá era lo justo quedarse así hasta que desapareciera. Por el daño ocasionado, por el engaño, por la estupidez de haber caído en una trampa.

Muchas veces, en medio de las tormentas y tifones, gritaba el nombre de Yahiko y Nagato para que la misma lluvia limpiara su garganta y pudiera solo decir palabras de amor y no maldiciones.

Sin nada por lo que pelear, esperando entonces su destino desconocido. Que Yahiko regresara por ella.

 **Deseo**

No podía detener el ímpetu de un hombre salvaje, libre e idealista. Era un torbellino, un fuego dentro del volcán, no había manera de detenerlo. Siempre se metía en algún lio, en peleas justificadas por la paz y la justicia. La unidad de los pueblos.

El amor.

Y ella siempre estaba ahí, para rescatarlo, sanarlo y quererlo mucho. Por eso le dolía verlo con heridas de peleas y cicatrices en su piel. Vendaba su cuerpo, untaba ungüentos, daba medicinas para que se recuperase pronto.

Cada vez que Yahiko llegaba a ella con el cuerpo molido pero con el alma alegre, vivaracho y convencido que podía cambiar el mundo, ella lo deseaba. Un deseo que la mareaba, que le hacía cosquillas en el vientre, que humedecía sus piernas. Porque Yahiko hablaba de tanta felicidad y mundos imaginarios que era imposible no amarlo y mucho menos no sentir nada por su cuerpo luminoso.

Él hablaba y hablaba, en medio de tanta cháchara, ella lo besaba. Enredaba su cabello y lo llevaba al límite. Podía ser el pacificador y mediador más grande de su época pero no podía resistirse a una mujer enamorada y llena de hormonas ardientes.

 **Porno**

Nagato sabía y entendía las cosas que hacían sus dos amigos a puerta cerrada. No interrumpía, él no estaba interesado en el sexo aún. Lo sabía porque de niño, encontró una novela erótica de Jiraya, por error o quizá porque Jiraya quería que estuviera bien informado.

Encontrar a Kona y Yahiko teniendo sexo en la habitación que se suponía tenía llave, no lo incomodó o asustó. Ambos amantes lo miraron sorprendidos. Nagato caminó hasta la mesa para tomar un pergamino que olvidó.

Antes de salir y abrir la puerta. Konan lo llamó. Nagato no quiso mirar, vio demasiado como para tener pesadillas. Esos dos eran un peligro para la moral.

― Ven― Nagato tiró el pergamino por la sorpresa.

Al momento de levantarlo la mano de Yahiko le impidió tomarlo. Miró a su amigo con terror. Quiso alejarse pero Konan tras él lo impidió. A través de la tela de su ropa pudo sentir sus pechos chocando con su espalda.

― ¿Qué están…?― Los labios de Yahiko le impidieron formular su pregunta.

 **-o-**

 **Oh! Acabe… soy rápida del oeste.**

 **Mi plus del trio, es que entendí sobre reafirmar lazos con el porno entre ellos. No sé, Yahiko y Konan se me hacen una pareja supere rotica y cachonda y pues, Nagato… es un buen amigo pero no se salvó. Sé que fue esa parte un poco OoC pero… sorry, yo quería hacer algo así. Además no concrete en nada, si paso o no, quien sabe, tal vez Nagato salió corriendo.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! Y si apoyan a esta pareja, sigan porque necesita más amortz.**


End file.
